papermarioencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tubba Blubba
Tubba Blubba is a large, monsterous Clubba that appeared in Paper Mario. He was a follower of Bowser, who assigned him to guard the third Star Spirit, Skolar. Tubba Blubba is known to be somewhat sensitive and timid, and is also mentioned to have cowardice. History Paper Mario In Paper Mario, he was mentioned by Lady Bow that he was continually scared and bullied by the Boo inhabitants of Boo's Mansion and Gusty Gulch. When Bowser obtained the Star Rod and imprisioned the Star Spirits, he mad Tubba Blubba completely invincible by removing his heart from his body, apparently leaving a patch where it was removed from. Now incapable of being harmed and no longer being frightened by Boos, Tubba Blubba went about taking vengeance upon them for their years of torment against him by devouring all Boos he came across, ironically making the Boos scared of him. Several attempts were made by brave Boos to discover some way to pierce Tubba Blubba's seemingly impenetrable defenses. Most often, these Boos never returned from Tubba Blubba's Castle, but the rare few that did escape and learned at least a partial amount of Tubba Blubba's secret weakness were often tracked by the ghost devourer and eaten before they could reveal too much. Tubba Blubba's habit of devouring Boos and inability to be injured soon caused him to gain a sinister reputation, with even Bowser's own troops beginning to show fear of Tubba Blubba's might. Charged with guarding the Star Spirit, Skolar, Tubba Blubba failed this duty as Skolar managed to escape his keeper's castle, only to become lost in Forever Forest and captured by Boos. Lady Bow, wanting to rid her people of Tubba Blubba's menace, made a deal with Mario: In exchange for helping her find Tubba Blubba's weakness (as well as defeating him and letting her tag along in doing so), she would give him the captive Skolar, a deal which Mario accepted. After several close encounters with Tubba Blubba both in Gusty Gulch and the being's own castle, Mario discovered Yakkey, a talking key in Tubba Blubba's bedroom. As Tubba Blubba slept nearby, Yakkey, not wanting to be taken by Mario to the Windy Mill (where Tubba Blubba's weakness lay), waked his master from his nap. After destroying a large portion of his own castle, Tubba Blubba gave chase to Mario, who managed to escape his pursuer's fortress. As Mario rushed through Gusty Gulch to the Windy Mill, several Boos attempted to hold Tubba Blubba back to buy Mario some time (apparently, as Goombario theorized, more so for their love of Bow than a will to help Mario). After defeating Tubba Blubba's sentient and mobile heart, which controlled Tubba Blubba's body and was his one vulnerable part, in the bowels of the Windy Mill, Mario gave chase to the organ when it tried to flee from him. Before Mario could catch it, Tubba Blubba's Heart found its body and allowed itself to be swallowed by it, making Tubba Blubba whole once more; ironically, after becoming whole again, Tubba Blubba became weaker and vulnerable, despite claiming to feel unstoppable. Once defeated by Mario, Tubba Blubba, with tears in his eyes, will reveal he is actually quite sensitive and begin to beg for forgiveness, releasing all the Boos who he ate before running away, claiming he doesn't want to be invincible if he had to fight people like Mario. During the ending parade of Paper Mario, Tubba Blubba and the Boos seemed to have become friends. Three Boos are shown to give the joyous Tubba Blubba a ride through the air during the parade while Tubba Blubba's Heart frantically chases after the body. Super Paper Mario By the time of Super Paper Mario, it appears that Tubba Blubba had begun a career in television. He is mentioned as being the star of an anime based on him known as The Blubbening; it has run for at least three seasons. The Blubbening involves a princess and robots, and also happens to be a favorite show of Francis. Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters